We used an improved cryosectioning technique in combination with quantitative immunoelectron microscopy to study GLUT4 compartments in isolated rat white adipose cells. We provide clear evidence that in unstimulated cells most of the GLUT4 localizes intracellularly to tubulovesicular structures clustered near small stacks of Golgi and endosomes, or scattered throughout the cytoplasm. Furthermore, insulin induces parallel increases (with similar magnitutes) in glucose transport activity, approximately 16-fold, and cell-surface GLUT4, approximately 12-fold. Concomitantly, insulin decreases GLUT4 equally from all intracellular locations. These results provide strong morphological evidence (1) that GLUT4 compartments are similar in all insulin-sensitive cells and (2) for the concept that GLUT4 translocation almost fully accounts for the increase in glucose transport in response to insulin. In isolated rat adipose cells, glucose transporter 4 (GLUT4) subcellular trafficking can be assessed by transfection of exofacially HA-tagged GLUT4. To simultaneously visualize the transfected GLUT4, we fused GFP to the N-terminus or C-terminus of HA-GLUT4. Dynamic studies demonstrate close similarities in the trafficking kinetics between the two constructs and with native GLUT4. However, while the basal subcellular distribution of HA-GLUT4-GFP and the response to insulin are indistinguishable from those of HA-GLUT4 and endogenous GLUT4, most of the GFP-HA-GLUT4 is targeted to the plasma membrane with little further insulin response. Thus, HA-GLUT4-GFP will be useful to study GLUT4 trafficking in vivo while GFP on the N-terminus interferes with intracellular retention. Insulin-responsive trafficking of the GLUT4 glucose transporter and the insulin-regulated aminopeptidase (IRAP) in adipose and muscle cells is well established. The existence of an insulin-responsive pathway in other cell types would allow regulation of IRAP activity at the plasma membrane as a potentially important physiological function of insulin. To address this question, we used reporter molecules for both GLUT4 and IRAP trafficking to measure insulin-stimulated translocation in undifferentiated cells by quantitative fluorescence microscopy. One reporter (vpTR), a chimera between the intracellular domain of IRAP and the extracellular and transmembrane domains of the transferrin receptor, has been previously characterized. The other is a GLUT4 contstruct with an exofacial HA epitope and a C-terminal GFP. By comparing these reporters to the transferrin receptor, a marker for general endocytic trafficking, we demonstrate the existence of a specialized, insulin-regulated trafficking pathway in two undifferentiated cell types, neither of which normally express GLUT4. The magnitude of translocation in these undifferentiated cells (approximately three-fold) is similar to that reported for the translocation of GLUT4 in muscle cells. Thus, undifferentiated cells have the necessary retention and translocation machinery for an insulin response that is large enough to be physiologically important. The subcellular targeting of the two recently cloned novel mammalian glucose transporters, GLUT6 and GLUT8, has been analysed by expression of hemagglutinin (HA)-epitope-tagged GLUTs in transiently transfected primary rat adipose cells. Similar to HA-GLUT 4, both transporters, HA-GLUT6 and HA-GLUT8, are retained in intracellular compartments in non-stimulated cells. In contrast, mutation of the N-terminal dileucine motifs in both constructs leads to consitutive expression of the proteins on the plasma membrane. Likewise, when endocytosis is blocked by co-expression of a dominant-negative mutant of the dynamin GTPase, wild-type HA-GLUT6 and HA-GLUT8 accumulate on the cell surface. However, in contrast with HA-GLUT4, no translocation of HA-GLUT6 and HA-GLUT8 to the plasma membrane is observed when the cells are stimulated with insulin, phorbol ester or hyperosmolarity. Thus, GLUT6 and GLUT8 appear to recycle in a dynamin-dependent manner between internal membranes and the plasma membrane in rat adipose cells, but are unresponsive to stimuli that induce translocation of GLUT4. Major histocompatibility complex class I (MHC-I) molecules have been implicated in several non-immunological functions including the regulation and intracellular trafficking of the insulin-responsive glucose transporter GLUT4 We have used confocal microscopy to compare the effects of insulin on the intracellular trafficking of MHC-I and GLUT4 in freshly isolated rat brown adipose cells. We also used a recombinant vaccinia virus (rVV) to express influenza virus hemagglutinin (HA) as a generic integral membrane glycoprotein to distinguish global versus specific enhancement of protein export from the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) in response to insulin. In the absence of insulin, MHC-I molecules largely colocalize with the ER-resident protein calnexin and remain distinct from intracellular pools of GLUT4. Surprisingly, insulin induces the rapid export of MHC-I molecules from the ER with a concomitant approximately three-fold increase in their level on the cell surface. This ER export is blocked by brefeldin A and wortmannin, but is unaffected by cytochalasin D. We further show that the effect of insulin of MHC-I molecules is selective. These results demonstrate that in rat brown adipose cells MHC-I molecule export from the ER is stimulated by insulin and provide the first evidence that the trafficking of MHC-I molecules is acutely regulated by a hormone.